


Hot Rage

by RabidChimera



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidChimera/pseuds/RabidChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two devils under one roof must find outlets for their frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Rage

A dull crack echoed throughout the cavernous office as Dante's knuckles cracked across Nero's jaw. His head snapped back in a split-second, teeth bared and lip curled in a snarl. The part-devil jerked his leg up, kneeing Dante right under the ribs. The elder hunter let out a wheeze, emptying his lungs of breath. His body refused to inhale for a long moment, but he didn't hesitate to fist one arm of Nero's coat in his hands and whirl around to sling the younger hard against his desk. Nero stumbled onto the surface, the tab on an empty beer can drawing a thin scratch up his cheek while his hips collided roughly with the edge of the desk. Something hard dug into the skin of his chest, but Nero was far too concentrated on killing Dante to notice. His fingers and the heels of his palms dug into the desktop as he prepared to push himself back onto his feet.

However, Dante's arm wrapped about his neck in a tight headlock before he could. Nero cringed at the force of the halfbreed's other forearm pressed against the back of his head. Nero struggled and thrashed, kicked and bucked against the elder hunter's hold, but he couldn't build the momentum to throw him off. He dragged both blunt nails and claws down each bulging forearm, one leaving raised welts, the other drawing copious amounts of sanguine that dripped onto the dust-laden desk below. In spite of the pain, Dante seldom showed much recognition of it beyond a slight furrowing of his brow. His teeth were already grit.

"You gonna calm down now?" Dante demanded bitterly.

"What the fuck d'you think?" Nero growled, bucking against him. His lip curled in disgust at what he felt grinding against his backside, but the display was hypocritical, for he was in the same state of painful arousal. Dante hadn't failed to notice Nero's reaction and began defiantly rubbing himself against the part-devil's pert ass. Nero started wiggling more furiously in his grasp, but it was half-hearted.

"You're sick," he hissed. Dante let his arm slide from the back of Nero's head, curling it beneath the younger male just so he could lean over and nip at his ear. Nero's Devil Bringer shot up, curling its claws in the elder's ivory locks and giving a hard jerk. Dante cringed and hissed, his head forced sideways, but it didn't stop him from nuzzling into Nero's hair when the younger finally released him. Nero seemed displeased by the gesture, but he did nothing to stop it. The halfbreed let his cheek remain there for a moment as he thrust his hardness against the younger hunter's rear. Nero may have protested simply for show, but Dante felt his back arch more sharply beneath him, pushing his backside closer. Dante kept rutting against him, teasing his mate before his hand dropped to pet the bulge in Nero's trousers. It was torturous, but Nero didn't drop the façade. He kept bucking and hissing at the contact and elbowing the halfbreed in the ribs. Dante sunk his teeth into the younger's shoulder in punishment, but it was more of a reward.

Nero was mildly shocked when Dante popped the button on his trousers, working them lower on his thighs. He felt gloved fingertips graze his clothed arousal before the elder hunter twisted his hand back to undo his own fly. It wasn't long before the cloth separating them had disappeared, Nero's coat and shirts nearly rolled over his head and the elder hunter's vest unbuttoned and undershirt hiked up so that he could feel the younger's back working against him. Both pairs of pants barely managed to keep a grip on their lower thighs, but they were one move from falling down the hunters' legs. Nero almost purred at feeling the hunter's length against him. No time was wasted on foreplay or preparation along the way, as they were far to eager for the main course.

Dante pressed the tips of his two centermost fingers against Nero's lips, and the younger man obediently opened his lips to let them in. While Nero sucked and wetted his fingers, Dante nibbled at his ear. A moment later, he pulled his fingers from Nero's mouth and pushed them inside the eager part-devil. Nero hummed at the fingers inside him as the thrusted and scissored quickly, preparing him for a much larger intrusion. It didn't take long for Dante to deem Nero ready, whether by the younger's willingness or his own impatience. Withdrawing his fingers, Dante gave his palm a lewd lick and used his own spit to slick his cock. Nero tightened in anticipation when he felt the tip against him, but Dante simply couldn't resist teasing him first.

Finally, Nero's breath stopped short when Dante pushed inside. The elder hunter reveled in Nero's tight heat, wondering why it had been so long since they'd done this. When he started rocking slowly, in and out, the penetration was a little dry. Nero hissed at the sharp sting in his bottom, but he would be lying if he tried to say it didn't turn him on all the more. A few minutes of languid thrusting later, Dante's movements became much smoother, and Nero was overcome with excitement when Dante's arm left his neck and the halfbreed braced his hands on the younger's hips. The first thrust knocked him forward, and Nero couldn't help a light gasp escaping, his hand dropping to fist his drooling arousal. His claws were poised to dig into the desktop, but things had yet to rise to such an intensity that he was scrabbling at the wood. Still, electricity skittered up his spine with every thrust. Dante tried to go easy, to take his time on account of the lack of preparation, but it was too hard to resist fucking the sense out of the part-devil beneath him.

Nero was surprised by the first painful thrust, delighted by the second as Dante hammered his insides. He knew exactly what angles to use and what spots would have Nero's legs weak and trembling. Grunts and sweet moans escaped him beyond control as Nero's claws finally dragged deep scratches into the desktop. When Dante's hands moved to wrap around his throat, they curled into the wood and stuck there. The closer they came to climax, the quieter Nero got as Dante's fingers wrapped tighter and tighter about his neck. His pulse hammered audibly in his temples from the restricted blood flow, and Nero let his head fall to the desk, holding his breath. His eyes closed in pure bliss as Dante abused his prostate, and the devil hunter groaned at the tightness smothering him. When Nero felt hot liquid splurt inside of him, the muscles of his arm began to tremble wildly as he pumped every last drop of cum from his member, painting his palm white.

When Dante finally stopped choking him, Nero remembered to breathe, gasping violently to keep from blacking out. Breathing became a little more difficult when Dante settled his weight onto him, but Nero didn't try to shake him off. The room was quiet for a long moment as both hunter's regained their breath and basked in the afterglow. Dante lifted his head from Nero's to peck his younger mate on the cheek, and it was such a harsh contrast from their actions earlier that both men struggled to contain their laughter.

"What were we fighting over anyway?" Dante mumbled.

"Who cares?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first lemon in quite some time. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it! Please like and favorite if you did--it helps a lot!


End file.
